I Can't Live Without You
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: Tony and Ziva having a movie night when a few home truths are unearthed. Ziva receives a special something from Tony, and both give into their true desires. SUMMERY SUCKS, STORY IS BETTER!


Ziva sighed contently, as she snuggled closer into her partner's chest. Tony had invited her round for pizza and a movie, they had been doing this for the past couple of weeks, and it's what kept her going through the week. She hadn't been to his place since Somalia, until he had invited round weeks back, nor had she really gotten close to anyone since her capture.

But as she lay there she thought about how Tony was the only person she properly trusted. He had been there for her when she was nearly killed, and even saved her from a terrorist camp. They have an unspoken agreement not to talk about her time in the desert, it happened along time ago, she's past it, and Ziva is great full he doesn't bring it up.

They have been sharing a lot more touches and meaning glances lately, he is the only person that can comfort her with one simple touch.

As she broke out of her thoughts the end credits appeared up on the screen. Neither one of them moved, as the soft music was playing in the background to the credits, instead she snuggled closer into his chest, her dark curly locks tickling Tony's face.

He looked down at the petit woman in his arms. He thought how lucky he was. How lucky he was to have this inspiring, beautiful woman in his life. Even through she wasn't his. But how desperately he wanted her to be his. They had tiptoed around it for 8 years. 8 long years. They had been getting closer these last few months, but neither one of them dared to take the final step, into a proper grown up relationship. They were perfectly content with how their relationship was playing out, but not _happy._

Tony lifted his arms from around Ziva and stretched. "Hmm, what do you want to do now my ninja?" He smiled one of his smiles at her. She looked up at him and smiled back.

"I do not mind my little hairy butt, whatever you want to do," She said as she slowly sat up, still leaning against his side.

"How about a game of truth and dare, hmm?" He smiled mischievously at Ziva

"Is that not a game for teenage girls at sleepovers?" Ziva grinned back at him.

"It doesn't have to be, we could make it more… interesting, hm?" He winked at her.

"Why not? It is not like we have anything else to do" She chuckled, as the both turned to face each other on the couch. Ziva crossed her legs and rested her back against the armrest, and tony did the same, except from he had his legs stretched out, with his feet touching Ziva's legs.

"Sooo… truth or dare, sweetcheeks?" Tony asked her.

"Erm… I think I will have to choose truth my hairy little butt" She smiled seductively at him, while gently scratching the top of his feet with her nails.

"Do you have feelings for a man at this moment in time?" Ziva looked away from his gaze a bit her bottom lip.

"You so do!" Tony yelled chucking "Who is it, huh Miss David?" He questioned seductively

"Well Tony you will have to wait till your next turn now, it is my turn!" Ziva laughed at his disappointed face.

"So Tony what will it be, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll have to pick truth there, Zee-vah, don't want you daring me to do something inappropriate now do we?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ha. In your dreams Dinozzo" She rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm "Anyway… So what was that bag under your desk you were trying to hide from me yesterday?" He froze. She saw him. It was meant to be a surprise. Her birthday was coming up so during his lunch break he went to go find her a present. They had a no present rule, but since when did Dinozzo's follow rules?

He was in a corner now. He had to tell her the truth, but it would ruin the surprise.

He huffed. "It was meant to be a surprise." He muttered

"What was?" Ziva questioned

"Well I might as well show you know." He sighed disappointed that he couldn't save it for her birthday. He got up and padded toward his bedroom. He flicked on his lamp and took out a small jewelers bag from his dresser then proceeded to sit on his bed. Ziva's head peeked through his door, as Tony watched her slowly shuffle in. She sat next to him on his navy and brown bedding. He slowly handed her the small bag.

"It was meant for your birthday" Tony muttered sadly

Ziva slowly opened the bag and took out a small black velvet box, neatly wrapped with a white satin bow. She carefully unwrapped the bow and opened the box. She gasped. Inside the box lay a brand new gold Star of David. It was encrusted with diamonds on each point. She cautiously turned the necklace over and read the carefully thought out inscription _I can't live without you. _Tears welled in her eyes, as she took the necklace out of its box. She handed it to Tony as she turned away from him. She swept her dark locks to the side, as Tony slowly placed it around her neck.

His hand brushed the back of her neck, and sent a shiver down her spine. The pendant lay neatly upon her chest as she put her hair back and turned around.

"Do you like it?" Tony asked her nervously, fiddling with his hands.

"I…of course. It's beautiful" She reached over and put her hand on top of his, and smiled sincerely at him.

"I noticed that your other one was missing since… since Somalia." Ziva froze at the name, but relaxed after Tony carefully stocked her hand with his thumb. He continued "And I thought some parts of your past are worth keeping, the important parts that make you, you." He gazed into her eyes then glanced down to their linked hands and smiled.

"Thank you Tony. Its absolutely stunning."

"Like you." Her hands stilled at the sudden and unexpected compliment. Tony started to panic. Had he gone too far? Wasn't she ready for all of this yet? A million questions raced through his mind. Ziva looked into his eyes. And smiled. His heart calmed, eased by the fact she hadn't pulled away.

Tony smiled back, one of his kind smiles that only Ziva gets to see. He leaned in. She leaned in. Their lips brushed together whilst sparks flew. Tony started moving his lips and Ziva followed his lead. Tony cupped Ziva's cheek in his palm. After about one minute of softly kissing they broke apart and stared at each other with big grins upon their faces. Tony was the first to speak.

"I love you Zi." Stoking her cheek with his hand. Ziva smiled shyly at him.

"I..I love you to, my hairy little butt." Both smiled at the nickname.

Tony shuffled back and laid his head against the pillows, pulling Ziva up with him. As they lay there snuggled together both dreamed about the future they were going to share with one another. Tony looked down at his beloved and swept a lock of hair out of hair face.

"I mean it Ziva. I can't live without you. Not now, not ever." She looked up and smiled genuinely at him. She leaned up and brushed his lips with her own.

"And I can't live without you, Tony."

They both were as close as two people could be, and drifted to sleep, together in each others arms.


End file.
